


can we please not do this tonight

by my_name_is_irrelevant



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Moment in Time, Arguments, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghostbur, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), memories of long ago, the wretched corruption of time and war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_irrelevant/pseuds/my_name_is_irrelevant
Summary: they have dinner, sometimes. they're still family, through it all.(sometimes being family is hard.)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	can we please not do this tonight

**Author's Note:**

> title from dance with ya by judah & the lion

the first to arrive, always, is techno, riding on carl in full armor, a crown lopsided on his head. he often takes his time tying carl to a branch, wary of what might happen if he leaves the lead too loose, sure to use knots tommy never took the time to learn. then he’ll sit, a book in his lap, but his sword always laying in the grass beside him.

then, comes phil, a bag and pick thrown over his shoulder. he often whistles a tune, and he calls out to techno even when he’s still hidden in the trees, knowing that if he didn’t, techno would sit tense until he emerged and likely end up shooting phil in the arm. by the time he arrives, the sun is setting, and so he’ll grab technos arm and force him inside, lighting the lanterns inside and telling techno about his day of mining.

tommy, usually, is next, once the sun has fully set and the stars have come out, sneaking away from l’manberg while the rest are in their homes. when he opens the door to the kitchen, the room goes silent, and technos shoulders tense and tommy grips the axe at his side a little tighter, but then techno gives a slight nod, and tommy grins, and phil stands to give him a hug.

last is always wilbur, who shows up when the moon is at its halfway point in the sky, simply shifting into being at a chair they leave pulled out. when he does appear, it always takes a moment for them to notice, for someone to glance over in the middle of the story and see him. he doesn’t speak much, content with listening to his families voices, but occasionally, he’ll give a little cough and tell a story from his few memories, his voice rasping in the moonlight. and even more occasionally, one of the others (usually tommy) will begin humming a tune in the silence, and wilbur will sing along, for a bit, his eyes lost in the haze.

\---- 

a common occurrence at these dinners, is the sight of three figures shouting over a table, chairs leaned forward and arms flung wide. these are fights of wits that sometimes become fights of fists, with someone launching over the table to wrestle another to the ground, screaming at the tops of their lungs.

these, these are not the terrifying fights, the ones that make wilbur go fuzzy and philza go quiet and tommy not show up to dinner for the next few weeks. these are fights that remind them all of simpler days of boyhood, fights causing no injury more severe than a bruise. they culminate in tommy laughing loudly like he did so many years ago as techno pins him to the wooden floor, smirking as he gives some poetic line about the inevitability of tommy’s fate as phil cackles maniacally in the background throwing his arm around wilbur’s shoulder thats just slightly more there.

no, the truely terrifying fights, are the ones that spawn from an offhanded comment techno will make about his day, some remark about mending a sword or perhaps from tommy talking about tubbo's newest idea, or sometimes even from phil casually mentioning he borrowed an item from techno. no matter how it begins, someone's jaw goes a little too tight, their eyes a little further narrowed than deserved, and soon enough a sharp comment about their affiliations are getting made. techno will dig his nails into the table and tommy will stand by the door ready to run and wilbur will float to a corner and close his eyes and phil’s eyes will harden as he stands between his sons, a hand on his axe, a reminder that there is no trust here anymore.

all it takes for these fights to end is for one of them to snap, pull out a weapon, get too far into another’s face, yell something just slightly too reminiscent of a time they nearly killed each other. a time they did kill each other. and then tommy will run, sprinting out the door, for even he knows he cannot win against his family. and techno will scream, broken and loud, and wreck as much havoc as he can on his way out the door, and there are sword marks on all the trees leading to his base. and phil will sit on the floor in the middle of the house and he cries, trying to pick up the pieces. and wilbur will leave, just as quietly as he came, and if one looked hard enough they could find him in his bunker, digging into the walls, searching for something, something, a memory to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! tysm for reading! thats very cool and epic of you!
> 
> some pieces of lore-y stuff when i thought this would be more dialogue heavy (i say as if this has any dialogue lmao)
> 
> \- they meet like once a weekish at tubbos jungle base because techno can't go to l'manberg and he refuses to share where he lives  
> \- phil always cooks dinner, and he recruits the other two corporal beings to help him like cut vegetables and shit and it turns into a competition  
> \- tommy still holds a grudge about the pit and tubbos death and.... it shows with what he brings up in the convos  
> \- they've never gotten to the point where they actually started using weapons, but every time they meet swords and armor stay closer and closer to them
> 
> ye. ig thats it? here's a piece of dialogue my friend (@artemis_writes go check her out) wrote when i was spamming her abt this and how much dance with ya has sbi vibes.
> 
> "TECHNO YOU KILLED TUBBO!"  
> "I WAS BEING MILDLY PEER PRESSURED!"  
> "I'M GOING TO MILDLY PEER PRESSURE YOUR ASS! SIT DOWN AND PASS THE SALT!"


End file.
